Three-dimensional display technologies can provide 3D presentation of image data and create 3D effect. A perception of 3D content may involve a third dimension of depth, which can be perceived in a form of binocular disparity by a human visual system. Since left and right eyes of a human are at different positions, they perceive slightly different views of a surrounding world. The human's brain can reconstruct depth information from these different views. To simulate this phenomenon, a 3D display can create two slightly different images of every scene and present them to each individual eye. With an appropriate disparity and calibration of parameters, an accurate 3D perception can be realized.
As 3D display technologies such as 3D TVs are now considered as a next major breakthrough in the ultimate visual experience of media, a demand for 3D content is rapidly increasing. The conversion of image data from 2D to 3D, a fast way to obtain 3D content from existing 2D content, has been extensively studied. Nevertheless, in converting 2D images into 3D images, most conventional technologies apply a same method to different images, regardless what type of content is included in the images. These technologies may either create unsatisfied 3D effect for certain content, or significantly increase the computational complexity.